mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Brotherhooves Social
Brotherhooves Social is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the one hundred and eighth episode overall. The title is a reference to the season two episode Sisterhooves Social. Big Mac volunteers to be Apple Bloom's sister for the Sisterhooves Social while Applejack is out of town.__TOC__ Development "Orchard Blossom" was first mentioned at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con. Summary The episode begins at Sweet Apple Acres where Granny Smith is searching something with the help of Big MacIntosh. Outside, Apple Bloom is training with Applejack for Sisterhooves Social. Prologue While Big Mac and Granny Smith were quite busy preparing for the Sister Hooves Social, Applebloom and Applejack were also quite busy preparing for the Sister Hooves Social. Their close bond between each other made Big Mac jealous. As Big Mac and Granny Smith continued looking for the blue ribbon that was supposed to be given for a reward, they found the old toy Big Mac and Applebloom used to play with they were younger. Big Mac then quickly grabbed that toy and went to Applebloom to show it to her again, hoping to get her attention back. Big Mac Goes to Applebloom As Applebloom and Applejack were doing their practice, Big Mac showed her the old toy they used to play with. Sadly, it didn’t get Applebloom’s attention. In fact, Applebloom even continued to describe how amazing Applejack is—as the sweetest, kindest, and the best hero in the whole Apple family. That moment continued breaking his heart that Applejack noticed his low-spirited face. Applejack asked him what was wrong but he wouldn’t say. Applejack Summoned by the Map While at the same time, Applejack’s cutie mark was glowing, meaning that she was summoned by the map. Applebloom was excited that she would become a hero again, but also realized that she might not be available during the Sister Hooves Social. Applejack tried to lighten up her heart by saying that it might be a false alarm. Yet, it was really real. Applejack has to go to Manehattan. Applebloom Saddened by Applejack’s Departure On the next day, Applebloom was so sad that she wouldn’t even eat her breakfast. Big Mac tried to cheer her up by doing a goofy face, though it was not really of great help. Her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, came around and Sweetie Belle was also kind-a sad because Rarity would not be there for her during the Social. She gave a suggestion that they could just watch Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash compete, even though they’re not technically sisters (as Sweetie Belle mentioned). Granny Smith then mentioned that the Social was not really that strict with the definition of sisters. Granny Smith also mentioned that it was a shame that her second cousins are not nearby because she could have gone with them instead. That gave Big Mac an idea to dress up as her cousin, but he did not mention it. The Sister Hooves Social Proper As Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were at the registration booth, Sweetie Belle mentioned that she was jealous because her sister was not around to compete with her. While waiting for Applebloom, they noticed her nervous as a cat. As they approached her, Applebloom told them that maybe she could compete. That made Sweetie Belle happy for a moment, thinking Applejack was finally home, and so does Rarity. Applebloom explained that their sisters are still gone and her “long-lost” cousin has made it the last minute. Big Mac then showed up dressed and sounding as a mare, though Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo didn’t fell for it. Appleboom just simply acted as if “everything is normal” and even introduced them. Sweetie Belle even mentioned impassively “That’s Big Mac in a dress”. Big Mac tried to talk it over, saying “Big Mac? Why, as charmed as I am that you find me in the slightest resemblance to such a fine and noble product of the Apple clan, I am astonished in equal measure” and saying that her observations were wrong. Registering Big Mac and Applebloom Big Mac explained to the registration ponies, or judges, that Applebloom’s sister is not available and he would take her place as her cousin, instead. The judges were shocked. Rainbow Dash, then, noticed Big Mac and even said that Applejack didn’t mention her as a relative. Big Mac tried changing the topic of the conversation by asking how she is related to Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash didn’t answer the question. Instead, she said that she would just leave them to continue with their registration. She even whispered that they would not take it easy on her just because he is a stallion. Applebloom quickly went away with an excuse that she would go use the bathroom. Sweetie Belle noticed her hiding and asked if Big Mac was busted of his acts. Applebloom said that they still didn’t notice it, but for sure they will and she can’t bear to watch. Then Big Mac called her confirming they approved to be a pair. Applebloom was surprised that they fell for it. Sweetie Belle tried to lighten her up by saying “It’s sweet for him to help you out like this. Weird, but sweet!” The Competition Begins! The first event was singing. As Applebloom and Big Mac went up the stage, Big Mac gave the host their disk containing their song. Applebloom was doubtful if Big Mac memorized the lyrics since it took a while for Applejack to familiarize the song. Happily they sang and they look very close to each other. It was Big Mac’s day, but until at the end of the song he accidentally deepened his voice, making the ponies notice that he was a stallion. He tried to reason out that he just caught a frog in his throat. He apologized to Applebloom after going down the stage assured next time he would get the blue ribbon for her, as sure as his name was “Orchard Blossom”, though that isn’t really his name! The next event, chanting, didn’t go well. They messed up the words “cousins” and “sisters” and even their names. Big Mac’s disguise hair even almost fell off. At the end of their chant, Big Mac even accidentally kicked Applebloom so hard that she flew away. Jumping ropes also didn’t go well since Big Mac wouldn’t jump hard because his dress might fall off. Juggling also got messed up by the dress he was wearing. Big Mac was sorry for the events they failed and tried to encourage Applebloom that there is still a race to run. Applebloom replied “I really do appreciate all the help, Big Ma---, Cousin Orchard Blossom, but maybe we should skip the obstacle course and call it a day” and told him there are more Sister Hooves Social to come and maybe Applejack could get the blue ribbon for her next time. But Big Mac insisted that he will get that blue ribbon for her this time! The Obstacle Course As the participants lined themselves at the starting line, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were then talking about their tactics on the different obstacles, making Applebloom and Big Mac feel nervous since they didn’t really had the time to practice. As the race started Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo took the lead, while Big Mac behind them. Big Mac was able to overtake the others by smashing the buckets and bumping towards the pile of boxes in front of them. During the pie eating contest, Big Mac loosen up his tie to eat faster, causing great risk for his dress to fall off. Big Mac and Applebloom was able to take the lead as they strongly pushed the hay bale. In the grape squishing, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo seem to be a lot faster since they did it together. Big Mac tried to jump in with Applebloom, destroying the grape squishing tool but allowing them to get a full bottle of grape juice immediately. As Applebloom completed the egg relay, Big Mac grabbed her and ran as fast as he could, bumping everything that was on the way, including the obstacles and the other competitors. Big Mac was so happy that they finished first. Out of joy, he accidentally screamed “Wohoo” in his natural voice and the dress he was wearing undesirably fell off. The judges declared them disqualified because he is a stallion and the use of his brute force to take out the other competitors, not just unbecoming for any pony but also causing destruction. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo then won the Sister Hooves Social. Applebloom was so frustrated that she said “I told you I should have waited until the next social to win with Applejack.” Big Mac and Applebloom United Again Applebloom tried to lighten him up by saying that she wasn’t really mad. She just mentioned that she was just disqualified temporarily and could still join the next Social with Applejack. But didn't understand why Big Mac had to be so hard on himself. She then asked Big Mac why he went all that crazy. Big Mac didn’t really answer her question. So Applebloom went home ahead. As she was on her way, Big Mac called her attention and told her “When you were little, you used to look up to me and thought I was the best thing as Zap Apple Jam. Things are different now. Applejack is the hero of the apple family, always rushing off to save Equestria and I’m just here on the farm, doing chores and helping out the way I can. Nothing’s special, nobody’s a hero. I guess I just thought… Oh, never mind. Here I am about to start blabbering all about my feelings. You don’t want to hear all about this. I guess I thought if I fill in for Applejack and the Social and get you that blue ribbon, I could be that somepony you look up again, and be your hero, again. I just want to be alone right now.” But Applebloom said that she is always there for him, just as he is when she needed him. She comforted him by finally saying “You’re my hero, Big Mac, and always will be. I’m really sorry that I didn’t show it to you that’s how I feel.” Big Mac and Applebloom were finally united together. At the same hour, Applejack finally arrived from Manehattan. Granny Smith called them, telling them that Applejack has a nice story to tell about what happened in Manehattan. Applebloom replied “Be there in a bit. I’m spending some quality time with my brother!” Applebloom asked “How would cousin Orchard Blossom would describe this sunset.” Big Mac said, in a feminine voice, “This is the most beautiful sunset my eyes have ever looked upon!” Quotes :Big McIntosh: Orchard Blossom, falsetto Well, I do declare! It's hotter today than the business end of a corncob pipe! giggling :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, cousin Orchard Blossom. :Big McIntosh: It is my extra-ordinary pleasure to make your acquaintance. :Sweetie Belle: deadpan That's Big Mac in a dress. :Big McIntosh: Big Mac? Why, as charmed as I am that you find me in the slightest resemblance to such a, a, a fine and noble product of the Apple clan, I am astonished in equal measure. :Rainbow Dash: Cousin Orchard Blossom, huh? I know Applejack has a lot of relatives, but I feel like she would've mentioned you. :Big McIntosh: Why, you must be Rainbow Dash. You're Scootaloo's... say... how are y'all related again? :Rainbow Dash: Hm. Why don't I just let you finish signing in. hushed But don't think me and Scootaloo are gonna take it easy on you just 'cause you're a stallion! :Apple Bloom: Um, excuse me, I have to... go to the bathroom. zip :Big McIntosh: tuts You mean 'powder your muzzle', don't you, dear? Such a more feminine-like reference to nature's call, don't you agree? :Apple Bloom: How do you think cousin Orchard Blossom would describe this sunset? :Big McIntosh: chuckles Why dear, I do declare this is the most beautiful sunset my eyes have ever looked upon, though sitting here on these tree roots is a trifle uncomfortable for my hindquarters. :Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh: laughing Gallery References de:Brotherhooves Social Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works